notimethegamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Player
Appearance The main protagonist wears a green shirt and black pants. When in the asylum levels, he is seen in a straightjacket. When fused to the stunt man, half of him looks like him, but the other half is the stunt man. Gameplay Normal Gameplay: The main protagonist is able to walk at a fairly slow speed, but also jump. He is capable of using a beam cannon which can be fired continuously, but loses charge if the player is in the air or in water while still firing. The beam cannon can be used as a weapon, to deflect lasers, or pointed at the ground in a certain angle to jump higher or longer in the opposite direction of which he is firing. Gameplay while in the fatcake universe: The main protagonist is still able to use his beam cannon, but can also eat a slice of cake, aptly named a fatcake. The fatcake can be used to become fat, at which point the main protagonist can roll faster down hills, break certain walls that he could not before, as well as combat the main antagonist's flying machine on that level. Gameplay while in the future asylum: The main protagonist is in a straight jacket, and is unarmed. His only ability is a psychic ability which enables him to fly in any direction that the player clicks in. The player cannot click in an area using a net filter. Gameplay while fused to the stunt man: The main protagonist has the attributes and abilities of both himself and the stunt man. (See page stunt man for details) Gameplay while riding on the agent's back: The main protagonist does not use his beam gun as transportation. Instead, he is riding on the agent's back, who is using a jetpack to fly. Biography Story: The main protagonist is introduced when he is watching tv in his living room, when his future self interrupts him by shooting half his house off and instructing him to follow him, shortly after, then his future self turns for the door but is abducted by a giant crab and drops his beam gun. The main protagonist picks it up and chases the crab. Shortly after, the crab is taken by a spacecraft, and the main protagonist takes it down. The crab emerges and is defeated by the main protagonist. The main protagonist's other future self is abducted by a shark and he gives chase. The stunt man then hits the protagonist with his car, wanting to take matters into is own hands. The stunt man gives chase but never catches up. The main protagonist catches up to the shark and battles him, winning, but being taken on board a spacecraft shortly after. The main protagonist goes through the rooms in the ship, then destroys the fuel cell. Before the ship explodes, the future version of himself, (the first one) spots him and instructs his colleague, (a man with a jetpack) to rescue him. Soon enough, the three of them fly into the future, where the future version of the main protagonist is abducted again, by a series of cyborg dinosaurs. The remaining two give chase, battling other dinosaurs along the way. They catch up, but the main protagonist falls into a pit near the nest. The main protagonist has to fight a cyborg mole, and wins. Trying to find an exit, the main protagonist accidentally releases a criminal, who then states he is the main protagonist from a parallel version of the future that the future version of the main character lives in, he then knocks out the main character and the main character wakes up in an asylum, wearing a straight jacket. The main character uses his new psychic abilities to try and escape, but is rescued by his colleagues. The one that is him from the future sends him to a portal back to his house, and punches him, being angry with him for releasing the evil version of himself. Another future version of him shows up, and is abducted by a monster with tentacles. The main character proceeds to go to the fatcake universe, where he battles the person he just released, and succeeds, however, the main antagonist escapes. The future version of him tells him that the main antagonist is trying to cause a time paradox that would give both of them diabetes. The main protagonist goes inside his past self, and prevents this from happening, however the main antagonist escapes again. The main antagonist is trying to create a clone army, but when he makes his first clone, it comes out wrong, he throws it into a shaft, and the plan is cancelled. The failed clone escapes and joins the main protagonist. In a parallel universe, an alternate version of the main protagonist tries to rescue a future version of himself from a symbolic monster called existentialism, (referring to art in video games), and decides to destroy large corporations instead. Back with the main protagonist, he and his colleagues decide, (unreasonably) to fuse him and the stunt man together to be able to use two guns to get up to the walking castle and defeat the antagonist. The antagonist's castle is infiltrated and he nearly defeats the two protagonists, but is stopped by the crab at the beginning of the game, after time travelling back there to chase the main protagonist. Personality: The main protagonist is eager to help out, but can also be fearful, and loves accomplishing his goals.